ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Melanin Butterfly
Agent Melanin Butterfly, or Mel, is an ex-Sue member of the Department of Technical Errors. She lives in Response Centre #47 with her partner, Tiranel van de Kamp. She was written by Rosie. Agent Profile Appearance Melanin's appearance is described as "oddly like Catherine Zeta-Jones." She is a pale, porcelain-skinned Caucasian with long, straight, silky, Suvian raven-black hair. Her eyes are natural green—not emerald, mystical, glittering, etc; just boring old green. They change to brown when she is feeling particularly Suvian. She is tall at about 5'9", slender, and graceful. She generally wears very simple clothes: jeans, T-shirt, running shoes, etc. Sometimes she'll suddenly go Matrix for a day and wear black leather head-to-toe, or will revert to her Suvian status and start dyeing her hair strange colours and dressing like Christina Aguilera. This is rare, however, and her personality remains unaffected despite her choice of clothing. Her preferred formal attire is a Starfleet dress uniform. For no reason whatsoever. Personality As a Sue, she was snarky, moody, angsty, warrior!Suvian, bitchy, egotistical, rebellious, and a feminist. As PPC agent, she is innocent, quiet, timid, slightly child-like, absent-minded, and always just out of the loop. Basically, the PPC took her and rewrote her brain, taking away all her Suvian qualities. She somehow retained her ability to jump dimensions and fandoms, however, which is useful, as she doesn't need a portal generator (something which drives her partner crazy). History Melanin was born the illegitimate child of a most unlikely couple: her mother was Trinity, her father Boromir of Gondor. Her mother could not keep her, so she was left on her father's doorstep. Unfortunately, her father was dead, so her uncle and his wife took her in and raised her in Ithilien. She grew up an angsty, moody warrior!Sue, wearing black leather and refusing to be courted by those "chauvinistic pigs OMG!!!11" of her hometown. She was informed of her true heritage at the age of sixteen, and in anger, she ran away from home. Managing to find her way to Lothlórien, she found Galadriel and was told that she somehow had this mysterious dimension-skipping gift. She immediately went to the fandom from which her mother came; unfortunately, her mother had canonically died some fourteen years before. Angry and heartbroken, she returned to her home world, where she spent about two minutes sobbing under a large mallorn before Legolas found her. Just as she was getting into a slightly dramatized version of her life story, the PPC showed up. They were ready to kill her when, during the charge list, she said something vaguely sentient. Amazed, they scanned her with their Ubercool Gadgets of Teh Doom™, and found... traces of canon! It turned out that she was written by a PPC agent gone mad, and that if they just looked hard enough, she was salvageable. She was recruited. After spending quite some time in Fictional Psychology on a strict anti-Suvian regimen, she was released on an unsuspecting partner, one Agent Tiranel van de Kamp. Now she and Tiranel share a response centre, somewhere in the basement near the Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology. Appearances * Melanin's LiveJournal * Response Centre 47 * "Agent Melanin's Tale" ** Her recruitment as told to the Sue Support Group. Category:PPC Agents Category:Badfic Characters Category:Reformed Sues Category:Department of Technical Errors Category:Inactive Agents